


Worship This Body

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, So yeah, SuperCorp, Uhm look, really explicit oral sex, sometimes I read jazzfordshire's stuff and get inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: She can't get close enough.





	Worship This Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/gifts).



> Do my summaries suck? Yes. Do I over-use italics? Yes and we're all gonna ignore that, thanks.

She presses her lips to Lena's knee and Lena shudders. She's beautiful like this, spread and open. Her thighs glisten, she's already so wet. 

Kara's wet too. She can't help it. Lena's just… so responsive. Her hips quiver when Kara scrapes over them, gently, with her nails. Her whole body shakes when Kara kisses her soaked center. Her gasp, as Kara parts her with her fingers is divine. Lena is divine.

She wants to worship Lena.

She's already wet enough that two fingers slide into her easily. It makes Kara groan, shift her hips against the bed because she wants Lena coming right now. Coming on her lips, she so delicious, heady but sweet and musty and, Kara can't get enough. 

She licks a broad stroke from her own fingers to Lena's clit and it's so  _ good.  _ So _everything_ with Lena's thighs bracketing her head and she still can't get close enough. The need burns her, and she dips her head closer, soaking her chin and cheeks and it's just  _ not enough _ .

Lena bucks into her, gasps and moans filtering down and Kara just clutches Lena's hip tighter, pulls her up so she can get her tongue into Lena. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Lena's taste is all she's been looking for. She's hot and slick and Kara sucks at her clit, licking into her when she can't help herself, until Lena's coming across her lips.

Lena's fingers yank on her hair and she just can't, she can't pull away. She wants so much more. To be buried in Lena, her fingers, her mouth, to get  _ closer. _

And Lena's pulsing around her and thrusting up to meet her fingers, it's intoxicating. Lena is intoxicating. She hollows her cheeks on Lena's clit, twists her fingers inside and Lena jerks.

Jerks up to meet her and she removes her fingers and there's so much liquid. So much she licks across Lena's entrance and sucks on her skin. Lena's so  _ good  _ and she wants so much  more . 

But Lena's quivering and jerking away so she struggles away, drags her lips up Lena's hips to her stomach. Lena's still all over her lips, dripping down her throat and she can't help but groan against Lena's stomach. Rao above, she can't get enough of this woman. Not of her sex, her body, her mind, her presence. None of it. She kneads her fingers into Lena's back, releasing the tension there as she mouths over Lena's ribcage. 

Her breasts too, so perfect they take Kara's breath away. They deserve so much more, Lena deserves so much more, and she'll spend her whole damn life peppering her with kisses. 

“Kara,” Lena calls and she's a balm across Kara's body. So soothing, so elating-

She kisses across Lena's collarbone, gets hung up across her neck.

It's just perfect, like the rest of Lena. So deserving of this worship. Deserving of more, so, so much more. More than she can ever give, she has so much to make up for-

“Oh, god, Kara, I'm so sorry, it's all over your face and-”

Sorry? Sorry, how can Lena ever be sorry? She intercepts the words at their source, can't stand to hear them. Not as Lena shudders beneath her, as Lena's core soaks her and the bedspread and leaves her so, _so_ _hungry._

“Oh- Kara,” Lena's breathless and beautiful. 

Her lips slip down Lena's cheek, so she can suck the sweat from that flawless neck so tantalizing, so sweet. She rounds Lena's breasts with her tongue, hollowing her cheeks on Lena's nipple. Lena shudders below her, scratching at her hair and it's like a brand into her skin.

Burning

Burning

_ She wants _

Her thumbs scrape over Lena's thighs and Lena jerks up into them.

“Oh fuck, Kara, yes,  _ please _ .” 

She nips and licks down Lena's stomach. It's so soft and pliant, sheened over with the smallest layer of sweat. It's perfect, delicious, and warm. 

“ _ Kara _ , please-” 

Lena's fingers pull and it's just where she wants to be. She goes so willingly. And Lena's already panting, already quivering, already coming all over her tongue, dripping down her chin. She sucks at Lena's skin, barely close enough, with Lena's pulse thundering around her ears. 

And she  _ wants  _ and she wants and Lena gives and gives and she will worship this body for as long as Lena will have her.


End file.
